


Vegard's seduction

by MissLaces



Category: The Fox - Ylvis (Music Video), Ylvis
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLaces/pseuds/MissLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...imagine you coming out from the shower wearing nothing else than a towel. You hear someone going in through the front door. You turn around and there he is with his black curls and brown eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegard's seduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever. I think there need to be more good fics with wonderful Vegard in it! Please enjoy! :-) (Sorry for one big chunk of text, I was posting this from my phone)

     So...imagine you coming out from the shower wearing nothing else than a towel. You hear someone going in through the front door. You turn around and there he is with his black curls and brown eyes. You are a bit surprised; you didn't expect him home yet. You begin to speak but lose your words when you see the spark in his eyes. He's staring you down coming towards you. He looks at you so intensely that you automatically take a few steps back till you stand against the wall.      You're trapped!      Vegard is close now leaning in for what you think is a kiss, but no. He goes straight for your neck. He's cold from being outside, his stubble scratching your soft skin when he kisses you behind the ear. The mix of stubble, cold lips and hot breath makes you shiver. He's wearing that leather jacket and grey scarf you love.... Cold leather is pressed against your body and you feel you're getting goose bumps everywhere. You're longing to kiss him but he backs away from you when you try to catch his delicious lips. He smirks and says in a husky tone: “So...just so we’re clear, this is how it’s going to be. You are not allowed to do anything unless I say so. If you're not a good girl, then it’s sayonara to having fun. Understand?” You only nod, afraid to spoil the moment. He reaches for his scarf, takes your hands and ties them together over your head. Then he reaches for your towel, making it drop to the floor. You are butt naked and he’s fully clothed. It makes you mad horny to think of what that sexy man could do to you if he wanted. He takes a good look at you and smiles. Then he looks you straight in your eyes. The chemistry between you is electric as finally he kisses you, with hands trailing all over your body until they settle on your breasts. He’s caressing your nipples with his thumbs while intensifying the kiss and biting your lower lip. You're all hot for the man and it’s pure torture! He's placing small kisses along your jawline, but when he reaches your neck, he stops. He begins to nibble at your neck and you can feel your juices finding their way down your thighs... You can't help but let out a moan. He's just giggles lightly, continuing his mission. You want to touch his soft curls so badly, but you behave, having learned from other times that you simply have to do what Vegard tells you to do, so you stay passive. Licking his way to your right nipple, he’s still caressing your breast with his now warm hands, sending shivers of lust right down to your cunt. You are more than impatient now and he knows it very well, teasing until your thighs scream out in frustration. He is pressing his hard cock against your thigh just to tease you.      Continuing to bite and suck on your nipples, he now lets his fingers wander down your stomach and between your legs. He doesn't hesitate when he pushes his fingers inside you to feel your warm slippery insides. You are already near to orgasm just from his nipple sucking and now you can't hold back anymore. You yell at him in frustration, “Goddammit, stop being such a tease, will ya?” You know he’s letting you get away with it because he’s just as horny as you. He slowly licks his wet fingers to taste you before going down on you... His lips are soft and warm when he kisses your damp inner thighs and slowly lets his stubble tickle your sensitive skin. He knows what he's doing and he loves to drives you mad with lust. He moans when he tastes you and presses you hard against the wall, spreading your legs apart for his tongue. You can't contain your excitement when he finally goes for your clit. First he kisses you, and then he's licking you. His lips are soft and warm at first as he's going down on you... He reads your mind and stops for a while when the feeling gets too much for you. Hot breath is teasing you crazy and then he slips his fingers in you; your knees get so weak you can hardly stand up. His fingers are working your insides like they're made for it, finding just the right spots for pleasure greater than anything you’ve ever felt. When he finally gives your clit some attention, he's going all in and sucking it in a way he’s never done before. You try to stand still with your legs apart but they clench together all by themselves. He's thrusting his fingers deep inside you and when you feel your orgasm building up, you let it all out. You tried to hold your moans and grunts to be a good girl, but it all comes out. “Fuck me Vegard, please fuck me hard”! But he doesn’t even stop to listen to you. He's enjoying himself way too much. Your mind goes blank; you hear someone screaming but you don't realize that the words are coming from your own lips. Your insides are quivering and your body goes stiff. Your thighs are pressing so hard against Vegard’s head that you're sure you must be giving him a headache. When your brain finally can be used again, you open your eyes, looking down on this glorious man kneeling between your legs.        Finally he stands up and unties your wrist, giving you a deep kiss full of the taste of your own pleasure. His kiss is full of hunger, but he steps back and starts to take off his jacket. “I'm gonna take a shower and you are going to bed. You look spent and it's late.” You agree, feeling sleepy from the hormone rush. You find that you can’t seem to make yourself turn away and head for bed, though. You stand there, watching him strip down all the way to his blue tight boxers. You can't help thinking he's the most perfect man you've ever known. Vegard is short but well-proportioned and nicely built. His hair is all devilishly black and curly and so soft. You both love it and feel a bit jealous of him. It's almost too pretty for a man to wear it like that. His eyes are chocolate brown and full of emotion. Sometimes he seems distant but right now you have his full attention. He smiles at you when he finds you ogling him. His chest is full of short silky hair, made for running your fingers through just to follow the happy trail down to his boxers and further. Once again he reads your mind when he reaches down for his boxer and takes them off. “Weren’t you supposed to go to bed? You are such a naughty girl!” “Yes”, you say, but just keep staring with delight. He's still a bit hard from the moment before and probably will stay that way for a while if he doesn't get his release. His cock is beautiful, about average length, you think, but thick. He fills you perfectly. Right now, it looks like it’s begging for your hands to touch it, but you don't do that. You enjoy watching him getting ready for the shower too much. You keep taking in the sight of his body. His thighs are meaty and strong and when he turns around, heading for the shower, you lose it. His ass is magnificent, perfectly rounded, firm and soft. It's made for grabbing while kissing and holding on to when making love. So you do the only logical thing you can think of. You stop him mid-step, cup your hands around his cheeks and press him hard against you. You give him a deep, passionate kiss and squeeze his buttocks. You know getting his ass caressed is a big turn on for him and the response is strong. He lets out a deep moan of lust and you feel him growing thick and hard against your stomach. You giggle to yourself. Now it's the other way around. You can wait for a while knowing he’s probably gonna be anxious to get the shower done in a hurry to come back to you. You take your time picking up Vegard’s clothes from the floor and hanging up his jacket in the hallway. He is a bit messy with things like that but you love him dearly so you mostly let it go. When heading in to the bathroom to put the dirty laundry in the hamper, you're second-guessing your decision to let Vegard long for you. You pull the curtain aside and step in to the shower. Vegard is standing with his back toward you, washing his hair. “Please let me do that for you”, you say, and start gently massaging his scalp. Vegard sighs with pleasure, letting the daily stress disappear with the shampoo down the drain. After you've rinsed his hair, you put some conditioner in, otherwise he’ll look like a mad man in the morning. You reach for the body wash and take a fair amount of it in your hand, starting to wash his entire body from shoulders to toes. Letting your hands slide from his shoulders to his chest, you caress his body with long soapy strokes. When you touch his nipples you feel them stiffen in an instant. You're still behind him so you can't see much, but you have no problem understanding what's happening. Vegard is letting his breath out in short pants and you imagine it's not only his nipples that are getting hard. You continue to give his nipples some special treatment, rolling them between your fingers, and lightly squeezing them. Vegard moans out in pleasure and grabs your hand. “God, woman, look what you're doing to me!” His cock is hard and the feeling of having him in your command is supreme. You chuckle and lean against his back, reaching for his balls with the other hand. Carefully you squeeze them while firmly giving his dick some much needed attention. By now his excitement is really rubbing off on you. Your insides are hot and pounding and giving him a hand job just makes you even hornier. You let go of his cock, caress that beautiful ass of his and then turn him around to face you. “What about we finish this so we can go to bed?” you ask, while rubbing his firm thighs and legs, washing them and then trying to wash his feet. Vegard can't stand that- he's just too ticklish- so you let him do that himself and then rinse his hair and body under the shower. You snuggle close to him, hugging him and letting your tongue follow the line of his upper lip, kissing him lightly and then sliding your tongue in to play with his. You only stop to take a deep breath and then let your mouth wander, licking and kissing your way down his hot body. Stopping at his nipples, you kiss them and lick with your firm tongue. When you take one of the nipples in your mouth and suck it, Vegard gently grabs your hair, grunts, and tries to push your head down to his eager cock. You refuse to take directions, so you reach for one of his hands and suck and lick his fingers. Looking deep in his eyes while you’re doing that makes you able to see his inner secrets. You see him switch to raw animal mode. His eyes are black with desire and wide open. He is heavily breathing now when you suck his finger like it's his dick. He closes his eyes and mumbles something you can’t hear clearly but it’s definitely something in Norwegian. He often seems to go back to his native language when turned on…. Listening closely,  you can hear him clearly. ”Din lille heks, eg ska ta deg så hardt så att du ikke kan gå i morgen!” Yeah, you actually believe him. He is grinding his hard cock against your tummy in frustration so you decide to be merciful and give him what he wants… You kiss your way down his chest, letting the short locks tickle your nose and stop at his bellybutton, just to tease him a little bit more. You love how hairy he is. He’s all man and proud of it. That’s sexy as hell. His happy trail is about the most tempting thing you’ve seen so you let your fingers run lightly through the hair, scratching his skin with your nails and let your mouth follow down to his crotch. You just want to bury your nose in those male locks and breathe his scent. You grab his hard-on and start working it. Letting your fingers slide firmly around his shaft, you lick the head with a soft tongue. His reaction is direct, pure lust and instinct. He’s grabs your hair and thrusts, trying to make you take him in, but you holding him back. This will be your way or no way, so you let the tip of your tongue work that little band connecting the foreskin and the shaft. His dick twitches with every feather-light lick you give him and he can hardly stand still. Now you part your lips and let him in.  Until now, you have been fairly objective about what’s going on but his taste turns you on like a switch. His taste is clean, a faint taste of soap and salt from his pre-cum. Your mouth is eager for his cock, so you suck and lick him like he’s all that exists. In this moment in your little bathroom, it actually is only you and him and the noises you’re making that counts as you continue on your mission. You caress his balls with light but determined movements and let your fingers massage that spot behind the balls. He loves it, and shows it with loud grunts and by tightening his fingers in your hair. Your scalp is almost hurting by his handling but you continue until he pulls you up by your hair and puts you against the bathroom wall. He shows you no mercy as he has his way.  Sweet Vegard is gone, and all that is left is this lust driven animal that wants to fuck your brains out. He loves you and would never hurt you if you didn’t like it, but you have given him permission before. So he goes for it. He’s biting down hard on your neck, squeezing your boobs firmly. The pleasure and pain makes a perfect blend and all you can think is that you want more. His hard, thick cock is between your thighs, trying to find its way to your hot, swelling cunt. He takes his cock in his hand, strokes it a few times while looking at you with those black eyes, and forcing you to see him touching himself until it makes your insides scream for him. You want him inside you now! You part your legs and invite him in. He tries to hold back to not hurt you while entering. He is very thick, but luckily you are so wet that his head slides in with not much of an effort. Slowly he thrust his whole glorious cock inside you and you just stand there for a moment taking the sensation in. He grabs your ass with firm hands and makes you put your legs around his waist. This is not a good position at all on a slippery wet surface. It’s a bit risky but you don’t give a damn about that right now. He’s fucking you with slow, hard thrusts that make you moan and whine with delight. You are in a position where you can´t do much more than to hold on and go with the flow. He holds you firmly, fucking you like an animal against that wall. He’s sweating all over his body and the musky scent fills your nostrils. Finally, you decide to move over to the bedroom. Vegard never loses his grip around you while stumbling his way to the bed, laying you both down on the mattress. He began to pound in to you with a frenzy that makes you hold on to the linen to stay in place. Now you’re able to meet his thrusts and you move your hips with his crazy rhythm, trying to make the feeling even better by using your inner muscles and squeezing him tight with every pounding. Getting frustrated, you need to feel him deeper so you make him give in and lay down on his back. He needs some rest, too. You love being on top, grinding him and moving your hips like you’re riding you’re your own stallion. His cock hits just the right spot with every thrust you make. He holds on hard to your hips, and you just know he’s gonna leave bruises as a memory for you. Leaning forward, you kiss him sloppy and hard, forgoing any finesse. He tries to reach for your breasts with his mouth. Finally he catches a nipple, sucking and biting hard. The feeling goes straight to your cunt where your climax is building up. You reach to touch yourself and lose it when you’re near to orgasm. Your body going stiff, you can’t even move.  All you can do is scream. “Please! Harder!” Vegard gives it all, fucking you like mad and you can feel he’s near to orgasm too. When you finally come undone, Vegard is letting go too. You can see his face fill with painful pleasure so strong that he can’t hold his screams in. Grunting and biting his lips, he fills you with his hot cum. This is a gift from him to you. You giggle and kiss him deep and fondly, letting him share that sweet taste in your mouth that only a good orgasm gives you. He’s a proud lover, happy that he can give you that. You roll off him, snuggle close and pull the covers over you both. You are fully content with where you are right now. Here, with your own Norse man-god at your side, who, by the way, is gonna have a major bed head in the morning


End file.
